


Rewrite the Stars

by rainbow_roman



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Human AU, M/M, South Story High, South Story High Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_roman/pseuds/rainbow_roman
Summary: Virgil Moore has been hopelessly pinning over Roman Prince since the start of high school and obviously has no chance to be with him. Logan find all of this completely ridiculous but will his thoughts on the matter change when he starts pinning on his tutoring student, Patton Foster? Can the boys get over themselves and their worries to seek out love? Is their interests one sided or can something bloom from all their hopeless pinning?





	1. Study Hall, Football, and Late Night Realizations

Logan tried to use the most of his study hall to keep up his grades and stay the person with the highest grades in all of South Story High. Although, it did not seem as if he had to work as hard as he tried to because the person right below him in class ranking, Remy Domir. Logan was beyond frustrated because the other man did none of his school work but kept nose to nose with Logan when it came to his grades. Through all of his studying there was one person who Logan managed to stay friends with, Virgil Moore. 

It was study hall and as per normal, Virgil was sitting next to Logan, glaring at Roman Prince. Logan had been aware of Virgil’s crush on the other student for the past year. Unfortunately, Virgil would not and will not act on these feelings like a logical person. Suddenly, Virgil gently slammed his fists down on the table, not making a sound, but the sudden movement momentary distracting Logan both from his thoughts and his schoolwork.

“That’s it I’m going to murder him.” Virgil stated, glaring at the popular boy sitting across the room.

“Or you could just ‘man up’ and ask him out.” Logan replied, not looking up from his schoolwork. 

Virgil sighed and sunk down in his chair, “But killing him would be easier.”

Now it was Logan’s turn to sigh at Virgil’s unwillingness to do anything about his current predicament. Today’s turn of events was not new, but Logan was still slightly irritated with his best friend. Unbenounced to Virgil and Logan, across the room Roman was having a similar issue. 

\---

“Did you see how he was glaring at me Pat?!?” Roman whined to his best friend. “What did I do? Was I talking to loud?”

“N-” 

“Do you think he hates me? What if he hates me!” 

“I think you're overreacting kiddo.” Patton replied, trying to comfort his friend.

“But he is glaring at me, I must have done something wrong.”

“He probably isn’t glaring at you, maybe he zoned out and just seemed to be glaring at you.” Patton suggested. 

Roman sighed dramatically as the bell rang, dismissing the teens from their study hall and off to their next classes, with the events of the study hall floating to the back of their minds. 

\---

A few days pass and Logan was starting to feel as if Virgil has stopped being ridiculous and moved on from his crush on Roman. Which was very relieving to say the least. There was no longer the quiet whining during study hall and Logan was actually able to get his schoolwork done without interruption, for once. Everything seemed to be back on track, or so Logan thought. Logan had just finished up yet another one of his weekly tutoring sessions with Patton when Virgil approached him. 

“Hey, Lo.” Virgil states, trying to seem calm while internally panicking. Logan nods, continuing to pack up his materials from the tutoring session. 

“I was wondering if you would come to the football game with me tomorrow?” Virgil asked, while messing with the lint in his hoodie pockets.

Logan finishes packing up and looks at Virgil. “Roman?” he asks, raising an eyebrow. Logan knew as well as everyone in their school that Roman Prince was the quarterback of their high school football game. 

Virgil nods, shoving his hands deeper into his hoodie.

“I suppose I can accompany you to the game.”

\---

That was how Logan ended up sitting out in the cold on the chilly friday evening, regretting his choice to be Virgil’s friend. Virgil hadn’t even been talking to Logan for awhile he had just been staring out across the field, waiting for the football team to come out.

“Virgil, I understand you have this infatuation with Roman but I don’t see why you needed to drag me along with you. You don’t even like Footba-”

“Shh,” Virgil stated, putting his hand on Logan’s shoulder “ the cheer team is about to announce the players.” 

Logan rolled his eyes and caught a glance at the cheerleaders. There was Patton Foster, the boy he had been tutoring fo the past two years. Logan was shocked. Sure, Patton being a cheerleader had been mentioned a few times over the years, in between math problems and casual conversations at the end of the tutoring sessions. This was the first time Logan had actually seen him in his cheerleading uniform. Logan was flabbergasted to say the least. All that Logan could focus on was Patton. He had on a red and white cheerleading uniform and was doing flips and cheer routines with a genuine smile on his face. Logan was entranced, Patton looked so happy to be on the field doing the routines unlike much of the rest of the team. Logan realized that the game had started without him realizing and his face started to turn red. Logan was unsure of exactly what he was feeling, well he wasn’t unsure but he didn’t want to admit it to himself. Logan discretely buried his face into his scarf acting as if he was keeping his face warm. Logan tried to focus on the actual football game and distracted himself by trying to predict if the players were going to catch the football but his attempts at distracting himself were fruitless. After a few minutes Logan caught a glance of Patton again and for the rest of the game, no matter how much he tried, he could not keep his eyes off the cheerleader.

Eventually the game was over and it was time for the boys to leave. Logan was still confused over how he was feeling but Virgil didn’t seem to notice.

“Logan, it’s not fair he gets to look like that in his football uniform, it’s the shoulder pads I swear.“ Virgil whined as the duo approached their cars and went their separate ways.

\--- 

When Logan got home that night he did his homework for his extracurriculars and still couldn’t seem to get Patton out of his mind, nor could he fall asleep. So at midnight he sat up in his bed and picked up his phone and called Virgil. He knew the other boy kept his sound off, so if he was not already awake he wouldn’t pick up the phone.

“Logan?” Virgil asked when he picked up the phone, seeming a bit groggy but not as much as one would assume someone else would be at the unusual hour.

“You know it’s me Virgil, you have caller identification.” Logan responded.

“Yeah, but it’s late and you're not the one to be up late.” 

“I had a question for you.”

“Yeah?” Virgil responded, slightly nervous, Logan never asked him questions. In fact the other boy prided himself in knowing as much as he did.

“When… when did Patton Foster become so... attractive.” Logan asked spacing out his words, carefully making sure he used the correct ones.

Virgil laughed.

“Virgil this is not funny. I am serious.”

“I don’t know how to break this to you but Patton has looked the same for the last 4 years, he hasn’t even changed his hair.” Virgil stated.

Logan sighed in frustration, Virgil was not helping him solve his dilemma.

“Maybe it’s the fact that you saw him tonight in his cheer uniform, and how flexible he is.” Virgil teased. 

“Virgil, I am serious.” Logan stated, running his hand through his hair.

“Well it’s time for you to join the club.” 

“What club?” Logan asked, confused. He did not know how this would mean he should join a club. 

“The crush club.” Virgil teased again with a laugh.

Logan groaned and flopped back into his bed from his sitting position, of course Virgil was joking an not talking about an actual club. 

“Well, I have to go to sleep. Hopefully you can to.” Virgil stated, before ending the call.

\---

The rest of the weekend for Logan continued as normal, he studied and prepped for all the different clubs that he was involved in. Monday rolled around and Logan was apprehensive about having to see Patton for the first time since his realization. He made it through the day without seeing Patton, and during study hall because there was a Student Council meeting. The next day rolled around and Logan was not as lucky. Logan tried to focus on his work but kept getting distracted by Patton laughing with Roman from across the room.

“This is insufferable.” Logan stated. 

Virgil snicked, “Glad to see you have joined me in the crush club.”

Logan groaned and tried to focus on his work again. He managed to finish his work before the bell rang dismissing the study hall. Logan went along the rest of his day management to focus once again now that Patton was not distracting him. Logan was relieved to finally be able to go home. The next day, brought the same distraction as the day before and Logan once again had to try and ignore Patton’s laughter. Logan managed to finish his school work quicker than the day before and decided his extracurricular work could wait till he could give it his full attention at home. Logan opted to join Virgil glaring at the boys laughing across the classroom. 

Thursday rolled around and Logan managed to finish all his work still glaring at the boys across the room. The study hall ended and Logan left the room letting out a deep breath.

“I wouldn’t relax yet, you still have tutoring later.” Virgil reminded Logan.

Logan groaned.

“You’re welcome.” Virgil stated walking off with a smile on his face.

Logan went through the rest of the day the thought of seeing Patton again at the forefront of his mind. Logan regardless of how much he did not want to see the other boy and have to deal with the fluttering feelings in his stomach, showed up at the library and waited.


	2. Butterflies and Propositions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe tutoring Patton Foster is becoming unbearable but football isn't too terrible in retrospect and maybe worth a repeat, but that just might be Logan's hypothesis.

It didn’t take Patton long to show up, and even less time between Patton’s arrival and the start of the activity of the butterflies in Logan’s stomach. Logan tried to act like nothing was off the whole session, but the moment Patton would get to close or their hands would touch Logan would jump and move away from the other boy.

Patton was growing worried about Logan. It didn’t take a whole lot of observation to figure out something was wrong with Logan. He seemed to be jumping at everything Patton did. 

“Are you okay, Logan?” Patton asked.

Logan slightly panicked, he couldn’t tell Patton what really was his problem. “I just don’t feel well today.” 

Patton didn’t seem to believe him but went with the lie anyway because there had to be a reason Logan wasn’t telling him what was going on. “Maybe you should go home and get some rest to feel better.” 

“What about your tutoring?”

“I’ll be fine for one week.” Patton responded, he knew that if Logan was feeling off in anyway he wouldn’t get much out of the tutoring session anyway.

Logan gave Patton a questioning look. Patton ignored Logan’s gaze as he started to pack up his stuff. “ It isn’t much of a difference from a normal session anyway because we’re only cutting it 15 minutes . “

“I suppose.” Logan replied getting up and packing up his stuff. 

The two boys parted ways. Patton stayed in the library to wait for his brother, Dolos, to pick him up while Logan left the library and drove home. Logan spent the whole way home internally yelling at himself for letting his feelings get the best of him. 

\---

Logan had left the library and Patton still had to wait for his brother to come pick him up in 15 minutes. Patton pulled out his phone and opened his contacts to call his bestest friend. The phone rang a few times before it was finally picked up. 

“Hey, Patton, what’s up? Aren’t you with specs?”

“Hi, Roman, Logan seemed sick so we ended tutoring early.” 

“That seems very un- Logan-like.” Roman replied.

Patton shrugged to himself. “I guess. He said he felt sick though so maybe he felt like he owed it to me to show up and not cancel last minute.”

“How’s it going with him anyway?” 

“I was doing what you said,” Patton whined “I was touching his arm more and leaning towards him more and all he seemed to do was jump away from my touch. Maybe he isn’t interested.”

“Pat, he seemed find when you started the tutoring session, correct?”

“Yeah, but I don’t know what that has to do with anything.” 

“When did he start to seem off?” Roman questioned, the gears turning in his head.

“I don’t know exactly.”

“Was it before or after you followed my instructions.”

“After, I guess.” Patton replied, pushing up his glasses. 

“Did you ever stop to think maybe you made the nerd flustered?”

Patton rolled his eyes. “Roman, he was probably actually sick or dealing with some other stuff he didn’t feel the need to share with me.“

“Okay.” Roman replied drawing out the ‘a’, “BUT, if he ever does become your boyfriend and you find out he was flustered, I told you so.”

Patton laughed at his eccentric friend. “Sure, if by some rare pattonstance that happens, you told me so. But for now I have to go, Dee should be here to pick me up by now.”

The two teens hung up and went about the rest of their nights.

\--

The next day, Logan was less than enthusiastic to come back to school after the whole tutoring debacle. He manages to, like normal, go through his whole day without seeing Patton, till of course study hall. Logan continues his normal routine of working on his homework and extracurricular work when the problem himself walks up to his normal seat as Virgil sits down next to him.

“You feeling better today, Logan?” Patton asked causing Virgil to look over at Logan with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, I just seemed to have needed a good night's rest. Thank you for checking in on me.”

Patton nodded and walked over to his normal spot across the classroom.

“What the everloving fuck, Logan. You weren’t sick yesterday or you would have told me.” Virgil whispered.

“Patton thought I was acting weird yesterday and instead of explaining how I felt my flight or fight response kicked in and I told a lie.” Logan explained.

Virgil sighed. “And you complain about me.” 

“Virgil, he was sitting next to me and seemed to be closer to me than normal and seemed to touch my arms more.”

Virgil sighed and rolled his eyes. “You were probably just overthinking it, Lo.”

Virgil then proceeded to fall back into his routine of glaring at Roman Prince from across the room. Logan managed to focus a bit on his work occasionally glancing at Patton, and that was when Logan had an idea.

“Virgil, I have a proposition for you.”

“How many times to I have to tell you it sound really weird when you say it like that.” Virgil complained.

Logan dismissed what Virgil said and continued, “Would you like to accompany me to the football game tomorrow.”

Virgil smirked and looked across the room.

“It is completely not for me to look at a certain cheerleader, it is for support for you so you do not feel weird about going to see a certain football player.” Logan replied, not even trying to really hide his intent. 

Virgil rolled his eyes and held in a laugh. This started a normal Thursday routine of one of them asking the other to go to the football game the next day and the duo going the to the game. But as with everything the routine had to end. The last game of the season had drawn to a close and the duo was walking back to their cars. 

“Logan I just realized this is the last game of the football season.” Virgil whined.

“Yes, it is I don’t see how this is new information.”

“I won’t get to see Roman as much.” Virgil whined.

“We will still see out respective romantic interests in study hall each day, it is just one less time we will see them.” Logan stated pushing up his glasses.

Virgil sighed and the two went and got in their own cars and drove off into the night.


	3. Romeo, Jordan, and the Varsity Jacket

Logan and Virgil both spent the next month growing even more irritated at their feelings and missing the football games where they could sit and stare at their respective crushes for the majority of the night. Their luck ended up changing one fateful day.

“I’m sorry, Logan.” Virgil stated as he sat down.

“What are you sorry about?” Logan asked, not knowing what Virgil could have done.

“ I got assigned with Roman for a class project and agreed to work during study hall.” Virgil replied.

Logan sighed as he pulled out his homework. It meant he would have to suffer through a study hall with Patton yet again being unbearably close. It’s not like Patton being close was new. Ever since that tutoring session over a month ago Patton had kept himself close to Logan whenever they had seen each other. Even after all that time Logan was still not used to how the other boy being close to him made his heart beat quickly and it feel like there was a bunch of butterflies flying in his stomach wanting to get out. Roman and Patton had entered uncharacteristically late as the bell rang to tell everyone to be in the classrooms. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting, emo nightmare.” Roman stated pulling a chair up to the table, 

Patton also pulled a chair up and positioned himself across from Logan. The small table made it so that their knees were touching and Logan was trying his hardest to focus on his work and not the cute boy across from him. It was hard as everytime Patton moved his knees hit Logan’s and distracted him from what he was working on. Logan managed to feign that he was focusing on his work but was actually focused on the other boy. Eventually, all the boys were working on their own projects. They were all slightly alarmed when the bell rang dismissing them from their study hall to their classes.

\---

Virgil sighed sitting in his class the next day after being paired with Roman freaking Prince. Roman walked over and sat down across from Virgil.

“We didn’t decide a scene to do yesterday.” Roman stated.

“I’m assuming you have an idea for the scene?” 

Roman smiled and seemed to fill with joy, “Well of course. We should do the window scene.”

“It’s overdone.” Virgil retorted.

“But we get to adapt it to our own.” Roman whined.

Virgil sighed, pulling out his notebook. “Is there any way I can get you to change scenes?” 

Roman shook his head.

Virgil sighed again, “What changes do you propose?”

“Make it gay.” Roman stated.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “That’s been done, plus do you really wanna act the role of a gay man Roman? Wouldn’t that ruin some of your charm with the girls?”

“Well hopefully it does, and the gay iteration wasn’t my only idea, we make it more mod-”

“It’s been done before,” Virgil replied cutting Roman off, “and what do you mean by hopefully it does?”

“As I was trying to say before you rudely interrupted we make it like 1980’s or 90’s modern not as in today modern.”

“I guess we can do a more modernist take on Romeo and Juliet and make it gay.”

Roman grinned. “Now to start on changing the language of the play.”

Virgil held his pen over the paper and looked at his book. “Well, we are going to change at least the name of Juliet.”

“Jordan?” Roman suggested.

Virgil wrote down the names. Virgil flipped to a new page and pulled out the book and the duo translated all the book to a more modern language. They managed to make a rough draft of the script and finish the rough draft translation before the bell rang. 

The next few days went fairly well for Virgil. Which meant he, of course, had to have a day where everything went wrong. He woke up after his last alarm went off fifteen minutes before he had to catch the bus. Virgil managed to grab everything he needed, except the most important thing to him, his hoodie. He noticed when he left his house and his arms were cold but he couldn’t go back in and grab it because his bus was stopping as he realized he had no hoodie. 

Virgil made it through the whole day without any major problems till he got to his english class. 

“No hoodie?” Roman commented as he sat across from Virgil, internally freaking out at the newly revealed length of pale skin.

“I was running late this morning, don’t get used to it Princey.” 

The two got started on their work and picked up on making the final script. The boys got halfway through the script before the fire alarm went off. Virgil jumped and slowly left the room. He did not want to go out in the cold. Virgil went out though and stood out their rubbing his arms.

“Take this.” Roman stated, holding out his letterman jacket. 

Virgil shook his head crossing his arms even tighter. He couldn’t believe Roman was offering him his jacket. 

“Take it or you’re gonna get sick.” 

Virgil sighed and took the jacket. When he put it on he realized how warm the jacket actually was and realized how much it smelled like Roman. “Thanks I guess.”

Roman smiled awkwardly as they all waited for the fire drill to be over and eventually it was, but not soon enough for anyone’s liking.

When they got back into the building Virgil tried to take off Roman's jacket. 

“You can keep it on.” Roman stated. 

“It's your jacket though, don't you need it back?”

“I have my hoodie, plus you look so uncomfortable without something to hide in. “

Virgil curled himself more into Roman's jacket, tugging the sleeves down so they weren't at his wrist but actually hiding his hands.

The two managed to finish more of the project before the bell rang. They were getting really close to finishing the scene. There was still the acting part that Virgil was less than thrilled about but the bulk of the work was done. What Virgil was comforted by more than the script almost being done was the fact that he didn't have to memorize the script to perform it. Sure, he still had to perform it, but with no memorization there was less stress on him.

Virgil got to his study hall and Logan look at him. “Roman’s jacket?” 

Virgil huffed as he sat down. “ Yeah he gave it to me because of the fire drill. I left my jacket at home this morning.”

Logan smirked and seemed like he was about to say something as the other duo walked into the study hall. 

“You kept in on dark and dreary.” Roman stated sitting across from Virgil.

Virgil rolled his eyes and opened his notebook and worked on finishing the rewrite of the scene with Roman. Logan had no homework so he started to work on helping Patton on his work. 

“Now that we have the script finished we have two weeks to rehearse it. “ Roman stated closing Virgil’s notebook. “When are you available after school to practice.” 

“Are you seriously asking me this, you’re the one who’s always busy.” Virgil retorted.

Roman sighed dramatically. “Are you good for the next two Fridays.”

Virgil could feel Logan’s eyes on him smirking. “Yeah. Your’s or mine.” 

Roman shuffled in his seat. “I was hoping your’s would be okay. I have quite a large family and it can be pretty loud in my house.”

Before the group left from study hall Virgil tried once again to give Roman back his jacket. Roman took the jacket, seeming a bit sad to Virgil.

\---

Logan was beginning to dread the tutoring sessions with Patton ever so slightly. Sure, he felt strongly for the other boy but it all was becoming too much. Logan had gotten better at controlling how nervous he was. The world seemed to have it out for him though. This Thursday started different than many of the others, Patton didn’t seem to sit as close. Logan was worried that his face of indifference scared the boy away but was also relieved that he didn’t have to focus on how much the other boy was touching him. But what was worrying was the fact that Patton seemed to be a bit silent.

The boys managed to get through a lot of math problems before the atmosphere changed. Patton seemed to get a bit more chatty and confident, much like his normal attitude. What Logan was not expecting though was for Patton to start saying things much similar to guys in cheesy romantic movies. The first cheesy line came while Patton was solving a yes or no question on his worksheet. Patton had done all the math and was about to answer the question but hesitated over the answer. 

“If I were to ask you out on a date, would your answer be the same as the answer to this question?” Patton mumbled, seeming unconfident in himself.

Logan ignored the statement, keeping his focus on trying to solve the next question on Patton’s homework paper. Patton deflated a bit and the confidence that was there before it left again and Patton circled the correct answer to the question, quickly moving on to the next one. The rest of the tutoring session went along a lot quieter than many of the ones before and both boys were uncomfortable with the silence.

As the duo were walking towards the door Patton decided to try again.  
“If you were a library book, I would check you out.” Patton said, with a smile making its way to his face.

Logan’s steps faltered a bit and shifted his bag on his shoulder before quickening his pace to get out of the library. Patton smirked a bit watching Logan briskly walk out. Maybe Logan wasn’t as disinterested as he seemed. Patton made his way to his brother’s car and made his way home.


	4. Purple and Black Like Roman’s Back

“I don’t see why this irks you so much.” Logan stated.

“He’s going to be coming to my house.” Virgil whined.

“You said you made sure it was spotless and you knew where all your notes for the play were. You have nothing to fear.” Logan stated. “Now on to my dilemma.”

Virgil sighed. “What could have even gone wrong at your tutoring session, Lo?”

“We both know I am socially inept.” Logan stated. “But I have reason to believe Patton was flirting with me.” 

Roman walks up to the duo at this point. “Of course he was. I’m surprised it took you this long to notice poindexter.”

Logan sighed. “He told you this?” 

“Of course, I’m his best friend.” Roman said dramatically.

Logan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’ll speak to you later, Virgil, I have a lot to think over.” 

Logan walked off leaving Roman and Virgil alone.

“Lead the way tall dark and emo.”

Virgil huffed and led Roman to his car. 

The drive to Virgil’s house was silent, neither boy knowing what to say. When the boys got to Virgil’s house Virgil lead Roman up to his room.

Roman looked around Virgil’s room as they entered. “This is not as edgy as I imagined.”

“What did you expect?”

“I don’t know. More black?”

Virgil laughed as he pulled out the copies of the script. “I may like black that doesn’t mean everything I have is black.”

“You have surprisingly a lot of purple. “

Virgil rolled his eyes. “ Stop focusing on my room and maybe focus on the project?”

Roman sighed. “I guess. We never officially decided who was going to be Jordan and who was gonna be Romeo. Are you willing to stand on a desk?” 

“What?”

“Well you can’t be Jordan unless you are willing to stand on a desk as a makeshift tower.”

“Then I guess you’re Jordan and I’m Romeo.” Virgil stated.

“Alright then. Now for practice can I stand on your bed as if it was the desk?” Roman asked.

Virgil shrugged and gave Roman the script. Roman hopped onto the bed. Virgil looked at Roman, he didn’t know it was possible for someone to look so handsome when looking up at them but Roman managed to and Virgil couldn’t take his eyes off the other boy.

“What are you waiting for?” 

Virgil mentally shook the thoughts out of his head. “Sorry, I forgot Romeo’s lines were first.”

“Light flows out of his window the most handsome man. Only fools fall in love and I am no fool.” Virgil read off the page.

Roman groaned. “Where’s the emotion?”

Virgil groaned. 

“You have to seem lovestruck.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, if only Roman knew how lovestruck he was. “I’ll try.”

Virgil reread the line with more emotion like Roman wanted.

Roman smiled and sighed. “Why is your name Romeo? Run away or join my family and I’ll no longer be a Capulet.”

Roman moved forward a bit and slipped on the blanket and fell off the bed. Virgil was glad he wasn’t too close or he would have been hit. As soon as the shock left him, he started to laugh at Roman sitting grumply on the floor. 

“This isn’t funny.”

“From where I’m standing it is.”

“From where I’m sitting it looks like I’ve fallen for you.”

Virgil rolled his eyes at the flirtatious boy. 

Roman picked himself off the floor, disappointed in the lack of reaction. He guessed he needed to get home soon anyway and started to make his exit. “I’m gonna go now and heal my wounded pride.”

Virgil laughed. “Like that needs to happen, Princey. You’re better without your pride.” 

“You’re better when you aren’t sulking.” 

Virgil frowned and glared at the other boy. Roman had realized that his comment about how he loved Virgil’s smile could have seemed like an insult to Virgil’s normal demeanor and he did not mean that. 

“Well I really must be going.” Roman stated. “See you at study hall.”

\---

Roman left Virgil’s house pulling out his phone and calling his gosip partner. The phone rang twice before it was picked up. 

“What’s up gurl.”

“Remy today was a disaster.” Roman whined.

“Gurl, you’re calling me and not Patton it, couldn’t have been that bad.” 

“I messed it all up. I had a whole plan on how to woo Virgil and I messed it up Rems.”

“What you do sis.”

“I fell of his bed cause I was standing there pretending to be on a higher surface so that it would be more like how it would be in class and isortaslippedandfeloffhisbed. So there I was, sitting on the floor in pain and he was laughing and I said he looked better when he isn’t sulking.” 

“Oh gurrl.” Remy replied drawing out the r.

“I knowww.” Roman whined.

“You still have next week.” 

Roman sighed. “I guess.” 

“Go get em girl.”

The next week came and passed. Roman kept trying to flirt with Virgil but each comment was either met with an eye roll or a sassy remark back. Monday rolled around and it was time to present and Roman was not thrilled one bit. The boys were as ready as they could be but this meant the end of the two talking and hanging out and Roman was gonna miss all that time. Roman entered the classroom and walked back to the seat that had been his for the last few weeks. 

“Hey, Prince, how do I look?” Virgil asked raising an eyebrow. “I thought black skinny jeans weren’t appropriate for the time period. How do these look?” 

Roman looked at the loose blue jeans with rips in them Virgil was wearing. They were fine but nothing like the dark colored skinny jeans that normally hugged Virgil’s legs.

“They’re fine but I think they’d look better with me in them.” Roman replied, trying to flirt with Virgil.

“I think they’re too small for you.”

Roman internally sighed. He was tired of all his pickup lines not working, and with Patton they even worked on Logan making the normally collected man flustered, according to what Patton had said. Roman forced a smile as the teacher rounded up the class to start performances. As always some of the performances of his classmates didn’t seem to have as much effort put into them. Roman still went up and performed with the best of his ability even with all the inner turmoil.

Class ended and the two went on with the rest of their days. Virgil was a little disappointed which Roman did not join him during study hall but decided to use that time to recharge from the day’s events. Virgil, other than his brief nap during study hall, made it through the rest of his day and then when he got home fell back into his bed. 

\-- 

After laying in his bed for a few minutes Virgil pulled out his phone and called Logan.

“Hey, Lo?” 

“Salutations, Virgil, what can I do for you.”

“The project is over.” Virgil stated.

“Yes, Virgil I remember you telling me your project with Roman was over today. I assumed you would be relieved not having to be in close contact with him for so long.” 

“I was actually really starting to enjoy spending time with him.” Virgil whined. 

“You still have english class with him Virgil.” 

“He probably won’t sit near me again or speak to me unless he has to.” 

“Then we go back to how it was.” Logan explained.

Virgil sighed. “Goodnight, Lo.” 

“Try and get some sleep, Virge.”

The two both manage to sleep and actually get a good night’s rest even with all the questions plaguing their minds.

The two walk from their final classes to lunch, Virgil once again whining about not being able to see Roman anymore. 

“Virgil, I get that you are all concerned but did you think I am going though the same thing?”

“What do you mean, Logan?” Virgil asked as they sat down.

“Well with Roman and you no longer working together, it means that Patton will no longer be around and I will honestly miss the extra time with him.”

“Do you mean that, Logan?” Patton suddenly asked, startling the two that had not noticed him, nor Roman appear. 

Logan turned bright red as Virgil smirked. “Well I do find your presence quite pleasant.” Logan stated. 

Patton smiled bigger than Logan thought the normally cheerful boy could smile as he sat down at the lunch table.

“Soooo, I was wondering “ Patton stated, starting to mess with the sleeves of the cardigan draped on his shoulders, “if you would want to maybe wanted to go on a date with me after our study session tomorrow?”

Logan looked at the other boy, shocked by what he had asked. Virgil as, soon as it was said, glanced back and forth between the two popular boys at the table to see if there was any sliver that it was a joke even though Patton, the kind boy that he is would never do something like that. When Virgil had concluded the other man was being truthful he elbowed Logan but not before Patton started to speak again.

“I understandifyou’renotintrested-”

“Patton I was just shocked, I would find it very pleasing to go on a date with you.”

The large smile was once again spread across Patton’s face. “Great!”

The rest of the lunch was sort of awkward. Roman did not seem to be quite his eccentric self. Roman was slightly upset at the fact that Patton was able to ask out Logan. Roman had prided himself in being flirtatious and romantic but could still not get who he wanted. Roman glanced over at Virgil and sighed internally. 

\---

The next day came around and Virgil noticed that Logan was uncharacteristically fidgety.

“Are you okay, Logan?” Virgil asked, as the two walked into the school from the parking lot.

Logan ran his hand through his hair as if he was fixing it. “Of course I am not fine the better question would be why am I doing subpar.”

Virgil sighed. “Why are you not fine, Lo?”

“I have no clue what Patton and I are doing tonight and Patton left it up to me.”

“That sounds great?“

“It would if I had any idea how dates worked or what is a proper date location.”

“We both know Patton would love anything even if it’s just getting coffee with you.”

“After school would be too late to get coffee.” Logan stated.

“It was just an example.” 

\---

Logan had ended up researching dates during his study hall. By the end of study hall he had their date planned. The whole tutoring session was less touchy than normal and Logan realized he actually now minded Patton not touching him. As soon as the lesson was over the duo both quickly shoved their books away.

“I’m excited to see what you have planned Logan.” 

“I’m just hoping you find it enjoyable.” Logan replied leading Patton towards his car.


	5. Rumor Has It

“Pat come on, should I ask him or not?” Roman asked falling onto his bed, as the other boy sat spinning himself on the chair at Roman's desk.

It had been a few months since the project had ended and Roman still had not figured out how to ask Virgil out, or even how to ask him to go to prom. Patton had listened to Roman ask him and rant to him and sure Roman was his best friend but he was still getting tired of Roman asking him questions all the time.

“I already told you I can't tell you whether to ask Virgil to prom or not.” 

“But Pattttt.” Roman whined.

“I already told you that you have to figure this out Roman. Just because I started to date Logan last month doesn’t mean I’m good at asking people out.”

Roman sighed, draping his arm across his face. “You have to know the signs though.”

“Everyone is different about how they show interest and you have to figure out on your own.”

Eventually the conversation was dropped between the two boys and they distracted themselves with disney movies as they would any other night.

Across town Virgil was having a crisis and that mean there was only one option. Call Logan. Virgil sat down on his bed as the phone rang, waiting for Logan to pick up. 

“Hello, Virgil.” Logan stated as soon as he picked up the phone. 

“Hi Logan.”

“Are you okay, Virgil?” Logan asked, seeming slightly concerned.

“I’m fine Lo, I just was curious about something that you might be able to answer.”

“What is your inquiry?”

“What is Roman doing for the prom.” 

“I don’t know and have no clue why you would assume that I would know anything.”

“Come on Logan, you can’t tell me Patton hasn’t told you anything.” Virgil whined.

“Patton has not told me anything about Roman’s plans for the prom.”

“I’ve heard he is taking a girl.”

“If he is, Virgil, what is the problem?”

“That means he’s straight!” Virgil complained.

“Not necessarily, Virgil. Roman very well could be Pansexual, Bisexual, or if he is taking a girl like the rumors are leading you to believe he could be taking a girl as a friend.” 

“I guess.” Virgil sighed messing with his hair and he fell back into his bed. 

“I understand you have feelings for Roman but you can’t focus on every rumor people spread about him. It will be negative for your mental health. Additionally, some of the things said about him will be just rumors and not based in any facts.”

Virgil closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I guess you’re right, Lo. I just keep hoping maybe he would like me and ask me in his own dramatic way and prom would be the way to do that.”

“If you keep hoping for something to happen that has a chance of not happening it makes what you have now seem less worth it, and makes everything seem worse when it does not happen. “

“I guess. I just really wish something would happen. I’m sorry for bugging you this late, Logan.”

“It is fine Virgil. You should try and get some sleep tonight, Virgil, it might make you feel better.”

“Night, Logan.”

“Good night, Virgil.”

After the two hung up Virgil plugged his phone in and then used his toes to kick off his shoes off. Virgil then got up and took of his clothes, changed into an oversized t-shirt, and pulled his hoodie back on before climbing into bed and turning on youtube videos to fall asleep. 

 

\---

A few weeks passed and Virgil has almost forgotten about the whole fact of Roman possibly taking someone to prom. He actually almost forgot about prom completely until Patton brought it up to him.

“You have to be coming, Virgil.” 

“I don’t have a date, Pat.” 

“You could come along with me and Logan?” Patton suggested.

Virgil sighed, he knew Patton wouldn’t give up till he agreed. “Fine, I’ll go.”


	6. Prom Night

Sure, Virgil loved hanging out with Logan, especially since him an Patton got together, but it was still unbearable. Logan had been actively crushing on Patton half the time he was crushing on Roman but Logan had managed to actually get with Patton. During that time Virgil guesses him and Roman had become friends but it seemed more to be the fact that their friends were dating and that they had to hang out for that reason, not Roman wanting to hang out with him. Now Virgil was stuck third wheeling Logan and Patton on prom night, and if rumors were to be believed, Roman was somewhere among the sea of Juniors and Seniors with some girl he decided to bring to the dance. 

Virgil had made his home for most of the dance on a wall away from the dance floor but still, he could see Patton trying to help Logan dance, Logan seeming to fail, and then catch on smiles on their faces. It wasn’t that Virgil was unhappy the two got together, quite the opposite, he was happy for his friends. Virgil wished he got the happiness that those two got but he didn’t have the luck of crushing on one of the other queer guys at the school like Logan, for some reason his heart was set on the one guy he couldn’t have, cause he had apparently gone with a girl to prom, which means he was probably straight and uninterested. 

Virgil took a deep frustrated breath. He needed to get some fresh air. Virgil made his way outside and went out into the garden that surrounded the dance. Virgil sighed sitting down on a bench. He shouldn’t have even come. For the rest of his life, he would remember the Senior prom as a waste of time.

“You’re not dancing?” 

Virgil rolled his eyes at the voice coming from behind him, sure the universe knew what he needed right now. “Do I seem like one to dance, Prince?”

“I suppose not but, then why come to the dance at all?” Roman asked sitting down next to him.

“Patton convinced me and you know as much as anyone how persuasive he can be when he wants to.” Virgil replied, with a bit of a laugh. 

“Yeah.” Roman replied with a laugh. 

“Why are you here, Prince, don’t you have someone to get back to in there?” Virgil asked, a bit of venom seeping into his voice.

Roman rubbed the back of his neck. “No?”

Virgil raises his eyebrow. Roman went alone? That means the rumors were wrong. Virgil couldn’t help but hope a bit that Roman wasn’t straight.

“I thought you brought some girl?”

Roman laughed. “No? I came alone. Why would I bring a girl?”

Virgil ran his hand through his hair. “I don’t know, that’s just what people were saying.”

Roman let out a hearty laugh.

Virgil shot him a glare.

“I’m sorry Virgil. It's just I’m the gayest man in existence and someone started the rumor I, Roman Prince, had brought a girl to prom. It's just too hilarious.”

“You're gay?” Virgil whispered.

“I thought it was obvious, but by your reaction I’m assuming it’s not, I really need to up my gayme.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you came alone.”

Roman sighed and threw his arms up in the air. “ I couldn’t seem to get the attention of who I wanted to go with.” 

Virgil snorted. “You unable to ask someone, you expect me to believe that, Mr. Quarterback?”

“Maybe I was under the impression that they hated me.” Roman replied, seeming a bit dispirited.

“Sure, like anyone would hate you, Roman.” Virgil rolled his eyes at the dramatic boy.

“Well, you sure seem to.”

Virgil sighed in frustration. “I-I don’t hate you. It’s just… complicated.”

Roman sighed. “That still sounds like you hate me.”

“I don’t hate you.”

“You always glare at me, if you don't hate me why do you glare.”

Virgil sighed.

“It’s not as if you like me, Virgil, you’ve ignored all my flirtations.”

“You you were flirting… with me?” Virgil asked, not even attempting to hide his surprise.

Roman furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “ Of course, why else would I have used so many pick up lines on you, Virge?”

Virgil hated that he didn’t have his hoodie to hide in and tried to pull his arms further into his suit jacket. “I thought you were joking or teasing me.“

“Oh Virgil,” Roman sighed, “I would never. I still don’t understand why you were glaring at me.”

“You were glaring at me.” Virgil muttered.

“You were glaring at me.” Roman accused.

“I didn’t mean to.” 

Roman cocked his head. “What do you mean you didn’t mean to?”

“I just didn’t. Honestly, Prince, it doesn’t matter.”

“But what did you mean.” 

Virgil sighed and tried to find some sort of lie that would cover the truth but couldn’t seem to come up with a single reasonable excuse that didn't seem like he hated Roman in one way or another.

“Come on Virgil,” Roman sighed, “Please just tell me.”

“You’rejustsohotandIjustcoudln’thelpbutstarebutknewIdidn’thaveachancewithyou.” Virgil word vomited.

Roman looked at Virgil astounded.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I’ll just leave.”

Roman reached up to grab Virgil’s arm. “Virgil, you did nothing of the sort.”

“Did you listen to what I said, Roman?”

“Did you ever stop to think maybe I found you hot?” Roman replied, standing up like Virgil.

Virgil looked at Roman shocked, “ You, Roman Prince, like me?”

“Of course, my dark prince.” Roman replied, kissing Virgil’s hand.

Virgil blushed, still looking at Roman.

“Now, Virgil Moore, will you be my boyfriend.”

Virgil rolled his eyes at the dramatic boy. “Of course, Roman.”

Roman leaned in towards the other boy cupping his cheek. “May I?”   
Virgil nodded and the two boys closed the distance between them. The night sky sparkled as the boys both let all the frustration of the past two years melted away. They pulled apart and looked at each other’s smiles.

“How about we get back to the dance and make some memories.” Roman stated tugging on Virgil’s arm a bit. Virgil let Roman drag him off back into prom, sure that tonight was going to be one to remember.


End file.
